kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna and Wes
This article focuses on the interactions between Donna and Wes. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The Bachelor Isn't Interested When Sebastian asked Donna about who she was rooming near, she said that she and Ophelia shared a bathroom with Wes and Victor. She mentioned that she didn't talk to them much, but that Wes seemed very nice. Video Killed the Reality Star While Wes, Donna, and Sebastian were waiting to film the scenes as the fake band for the music video, Wes mentioned that being on a set like that was something that "every little musician kid dreams about". Donna saw what he meant and talked to him until Sebastian interrupted and pointed out that they were on a fake set. They both then teased him for ruining their fun. Safest Catch When Risty and Minerva arrived in the cafeteria, they found Wes and Donna asleep at The Emmys' table. When Risty woke up Donna, she shook Wes awake, and they accused each other of letting the other fall asleep. They then explained to Risty and Minerva that Victor had been keeping both of them up all night with his snoring and singing and that they thought it would be easier to sleep in the cafeteria than their rooms. Sing Your Heart Out After Wes joined Victor and Ophelia's conversation, Victor decided to bring up that Wes was writing a love song. The musician tried to avoid talking about it, but Victor told Ophelia everything about it, saying that it was about a girl who was special to him on the show. Wes said it wouldn't work out, and Ophelia wanted to know who it was. There was a knock on the door, and Wes rushed to answer it. Donna had arrived to get Ophelia. After Wes lost his voice at the singing challenge, Donna was assigned to take his place. When they returned to the stage, Donna tried to hide so she wouldn't have to do it, but Monique found her. She went with Wes to go practice in private, and Sebastian said that she was going to tear the musician apart. Wes showed her plans for redoing the songs, and she seemed neutral about the situation. He realized that she didn't want to do this, and she admitted that she didn't think she could get them to win. He wrote that he thought she could do it, but she criticized him for trying to be the "stereotypical nice guy". When Wes played a new melody for the songs on his guitar, she said he had talent. He tried to write her a message about how he believed in her for the challenge, but she stopped him, saying that when he could talk again he could tell her all about it. When it came time for Donna's solo performance, she and Wes sat onstage on chairs. Instead of having the backing track, Wes played the song on his guitar. When the song was done, the performance received wild applause, and Wes joined the audience clapping for Donna. The performance was praised by the judges. We All Fall Down At the beginning of the episode, Donna was making hot chocolate for Wes to help his recovering voice. Sebastian questioned if she had a thing for "naive musicians" when she talked to him and Victor, and she said she liked Wes much more than she did the gambler. She then said that even if he did get the wrong impression, she thought he had a crush on Ophelia because he wouldn't tell her about his song. In the confessional, Victor revealed that Wes's song was actually about Donna. In the second floor hallway, Donna delivered the hot chocolate to Wes, and they talked. She brought up that he needed to explain why he trusted her so much during the last challenge, but Minerva interrupted before he could respond. She asked them questions for her blog at rapid speed, though Donna was able to answer, shocking Wes. Fire Insults at Will In the morning, Ophelia found that Donna was gone again. When she talked to Victor, he revealed that Wes had left a note saying that he and Donna had been kept up by the actor's snoring again. He volunteered them to make breakfast, so they retreated to the cafeteria when they realized sleep wasn't an option. In the cafeteria, Isaac demanded a pancake from Donna. She refused to give him one because he was being rude, and the troublemaker tried to grab at her over the counter. Wes rushed over and stepped in front of Donna, pushing Isaac back and yelling at him. After Donna fell down a hill during the challenge, she heard somebody calling for help. She found Wes dangling from a rope trap in a tree. He asked her for help in embarrassment, but she couldn't find any way to get him down. She decided to sit with him, but he worried that she would get shot if she did. She didn't care and decided he could use some company. When Isaac accidentally knocked Donna unconscious, Wes panicked, thinking that she was dead. He carried her to Chef Hatchet, only putting her down when he was ordered to. When Donna was finally conscious again, Sebastian was waiting for her. He said that Wes had been waiting for her to wake up for hours and was still sitting in that hall. Sebastian then revealed that the team wanted to vote Wes off because they though the situation was his fault. Donna claimed that it wasn't and shouted that he couldn't be eliminated because of her, but Sebastian made her quiet down because he was right outside. Sebastian then said that he knew she liked Wes and that he'd save him from elimination for her. Donna revealed that Wes was voting for both of them since she wasn't healthy enough to attend the ceremony that night. Teeth During Monique's "hormonal teenagers" rant, she mentioned that Wes and Sebastian were competing for Donna's affection without her realizing it. When Wes was doing well in the challenge, Avery suggested that The Oscars use Donna as bait to make a scene and lure him out. When Allison found the smart aleck, she shouted that Donna needed help and called Wes's name. Despite Donna's protests, the musician came out from hiding and tried to save her. Avery began to pull Donna's hair, but she told Wes that if he moved she would rip it from her scalp. The torture session was ended by Sebastian rushing in on the scene and the challenge ending. Flashing Lights When he, Monique, Minerva, and Risty heard Donna screaming, Wes questioned if they thought she was okay. When he saw her at the door, he instantly got up to ask if she was fine, though she claimed she wasn't that fragile. When she was searching for a place to stay for the night, he offered to let her sleep with him, batting off Monique and Minerva when they commented on his provocative choice of words. He explained that Victor's bed was open, though Donna claimed she would rather not start any rumors because they were close. Despite this, the next morning Risty spotted Donna and Wes coming out of his room. She recited a robotic list of excuses, while Wes just gave the athlete and awkward wave as they headed down for breakfast. When Ophelia was shouting at Donna, she claimed that the cynic knew that Wes was in love with her, but pretended not to. It is unknown if this is true, as Donna didn't react to the statement. Wes and Donna were seated beside each other at the press conference. When Wes was told that his screen time mostly consisted of his interactions with Donna, he commented that it showed what the audience wanted to see. When grilling him for the "Haters" section, Rachel Claire said that Wes was just "a love interest to a much stronger personality" and "the Trent to Donna's Gwen". The guitarist gave a good answer to this, which Donna commented on, though he said he'd heart worse. Thirteen At dinner, Wes and Donna threw food at Sebastian when he mocked Ophelia. Later than night, the pessimist and musician sat in the second floor hallway. Wes noticed that Donna seemed off, and she asked him if she was "cold", hurt by Ophelia's words in the previous challenge. He said that she was just shy and afraid to open up, though Donna said she would probably have to. Wes began a game admitted things about themselves that they normally wouldn't reveal. Wes said that his guitar's name was Melody, and Donna said that she liked photography. When the guitarist admitted he couldn't swim very well, Donna laughed, saying she'd noticed him panicking during We All Fall Down. She said she was in a band for a talent show, and he admitted he used to have a crush on Bailey Shift. She then changed the mood by saying that Sebastian kissing her during Teeth was only her second kiss. Wes countered that by revealing that his brother was in jail. When Donna said she had never been in love, Wes said he had but it didn't work out. Donna teased him, implying that his relationship was with a Bailey Shift cut out. Though she thought he'd offended him, they both burst out laughing until they were interrupted by the explosion. Trivia *This interaction is purposefully similar to the Gwen and Trent situation from the orginal Total Drama seasons. Gwen and Trent's relationship was one of the fastest and most obvious to occur in the first season. To contrast this, Wes's crush on Donna doesn't really surface until the fifth episode, and it isn't ever really one of the main relationships focused on in an episode until later in the season. *Wes is the only contestant that Donna actually likes other than Ophelia. *All of the confessions they make to each other during Thirteen were put in there for a reason. None of this information is just random facts, as they will reappear soon. *This is the only couple to have a significant height different, as Wes is very tall and lanky while Donna is very short and small. When they stand next to each other, Donna only reaches Wes's shoulder. Most of the other couples are close in height. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Attractions